This invention relates generally to undergarments, and more particularly, to undergarments of the type which serve to shape and control the body of the wearer to prevent unsightly bulges of flesh and the like.
More specifically, the undergarment of the present invention is intended for use with stout or obese persons, although it may be equally as well used by other persons who require more firm support than provided by conventional undergarments.
Many types of undergarments are known in the prior art which are constructed to provide support to the user. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,456,872 and 2,768,381 combined brassiere and girdle arrangements are disclosed wherein it is intended to control midriff bulge. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,872 the brassiere is of the type commonly referred to as a longline bra and is releasably connected to the top of the girdle by means of interengaging hooks on the lower edge of the brassiere and the upper edge of the girdle, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,381 includes strap or band portions 22 which are folded or wrapped in opposite directions about the waist or midriff of the user in order to control midriff bulge. U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,911 also discloses an undergarment wherein a brassiere is releasably connected to a panty girdle. In this patent, a plurality of closely spaced snaps are provided on the lower edge of the brassiere and the upper edge of the panty girdle at the front portion of the garment.
All of these prior art devices serve their intended purpose to an extent, but each has one or more disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,872 utilizes hooks and the hooks are difficult to manipulate with one hand. Moreover, the brassiere or upper portion of the garment in this patent comprises panels of inelastic material connected with selected panels of elastic material. Still further, the lower portion of the garment comprises a girdle and the user must wear an additional foundation garment or panties. U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,911 utilizes stays in its construction to assist in shaping and controlling the body. Moreover, a plurality of closely spaced snaps extend across the front only of the garment to releasably hold the brassiere and panty girdle together, and there are no interconnecting means on the sides or rear portion of the garment. This garment also includes inelastic panels.
The undergarment according to the present invention, on the other hand, includes a substantially one-piece annular or tubular elastic upper portion or brassiere and a substantially one-piece tubular elastic lower portion or pants releasably connected to the brassiere by means of a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart snaps secured to the adjacent edges of the upper and lower portions at reinforced areas of the garment, as defined, for example, by existing seams in the garment. Both the upper and lower portions are constructed substantially completely of elastic panels and the particular placement and arrangement of snap fasteners does not require extra flaps or extensions, as in some of the prior art devices. Moreover, the snap fasteners are spaced substantially completely around the garment, thereby providing interconnecting support not only at the front of the garment, but at the sides and back as well.